onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 455
Chapter 455 is titled "Royal Shichibukai, Gecko Moria". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 22: "Avenging the Professor! A Time When Men Must Do What Men Do! The Space Pirates and 4 Others Obstruct Him." Short Summary Brook defeats Tararan the Spider Monkey. Brook explains to Franky and Nico Robin how the shadow is separated from the body and implanted in a corpse. Brook reveals that the Shichibukai Gecko Moria has the Devil Fruit power of the Kage Kage no Mi. Moria only needs a shadow and a corpse to create a zombie. The zombie retains the powers of the original owner of the shadow. Moria seeks out those with huge bounties to take their shadows in order to make powerful zombies. Moria explains to Luffy that he was originally only after Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. Moria cuts Luffy's shadow from him. Long Summary The chapter begins after Brook slashes Tararan. Franky warns Brook that it will get up again but he responds saying he has already dealt with it. After Tararan saying he has seen Brook somewhere before, a black substance starts emerging from his body and flies away, much to the shock of Tararan's subordinates and Franky. Brook describes it as "the soul of a zombie". The subordinates then quickly scurry away, going to inform Moria. Brook tells Franky that the web is vulnerable to fire and Franky manages to break free using his fire-breathing skills. Franky is surprised that Brook knows so much about the island and tells him that Luffy, Zoro and Sanji have been kidnapped. Brook replies that it might be too late, which gets Franky angry. Brook then tells another "skull joke", which rills up Franky even more and aims at him, making Robin telling him to ceasefire. Brook then goes on about his past, saying that he tried to get out of the area, but his rudder was broken and he drifted onto Thriller Bark. He says that he went into the island to look for parts to fix his rudder, but was captured and brought into the castle. There he witnessed a person's shadow being cut off and says another skull joke, making Franky hit him. He then goes on with the story saying that the shadow was pushed into a corpse, and it came alive. His shadow was then cut away from him. He then goes on to explain about shadows and reveals Moria has eaten the Kage Kage no Mi. He explains that through Hogback's experiments, Moria is able to animate the corpses of others, as well as legendary warriors. Franky realizes that with the method he uses, it does not seem like he can actually bring back the dead, which Brook confirms, since the shadow used will always have the same personality and fighting style as the person it was stolen from. He then explains that the stronger the person, the stronger the shadow and explains that Moria wants people with bounties because he wants stronger zombies. He goes on to explain that zombies are obedient and people who have their shadows taken are set adrift on the sea. Brook then tells Robin and Franky to listen to his plan, which makes him start twirling around in happiness because it's the first time he has negotiated with someone in years. Robin asks him to continue and Brook explains his plan. Back at the Mansion, the three commanders, Perona, Absalom and Hogback, arrive. Moria is then officially introduced, stating his former bounty and motto. Luffy is then revealed in a cage calling Moria a leek and asking for his friends back. Moria is shown to be oblivious about the Straw Hat Pirates, apart from Luffy and Zoro. Nami, Usopp and Chopper are shown to be hiding inside Kumashi. Hogback then questions about the three of them, but Perona says that they never arrived. Kumashi tries to tell her they are inside him but is silenced. Absalom then gets angry at Hogback as he realizes he must've harmed Nami (who he calls his bride). Cindry then answers that she will never come for him, which makes Hogback to try to silence her, but he says that the bride will never come for him either. Moria then tells everyone to be quiet and tells them that they are bearing witness to the birth of an exceptionally strong zombie. Luffy tries to escape by eating through the bars but is stopped by Perona. Moria then cuts Luffy's shadow from him, making Luffy faint. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Brook reveals how he knows of Thriller Bark and how he lost his shadow. *Gecko Moria has the Devil Fruit power of the Kage Kage no Mi.His former bounty is 320.000.000 *Moria steals Luffy's shadow. Characters : first introduction Site Navigation ca:Capítol 455 it:Capitolo 455